


In a Lift?

by matthewsmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner calming Bertholdt down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Lift?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at writing fanfic in this fandom. So sorry if its short and not really up to scratch.

"R.. Reiner." Bertholdt had a look of terror on his face, Reiner knew he didn't like such small confined places. Especially like this, it was terrifying to say the least, somewhere between Reiner look concerned and apologising for being such an idiot he started sweating, he WS nervous and scared that something could happen at any moment. His voice somehow soothed him.

"Calm down Bertl, it'll be other soon." His eyes darted to the door and back to Reiner, who was trying his hardest to calm the sweating giant down, before having a breakdown in a lift of all things.

Reiner could only try to soothe his friend down until they got out and then would come the chance of people, not the poor guys thing. Bertholdt seemed to be focusing on Reiner which was a good thing, he felt his heartbeat quicken when he looked into the eyes of Bertholdt. Right there was no denying that he had a crush on his best friend.


End file.
